roadtowarfandomcom-20200215-history
Lore
Road to War: Cold War Lore After the Second World War many nations have decided to stand together in pacts, these pacts are what now forms the world. These super pacts are known as D.F.C (Democratically Free Countries) and the S.E.P (Socialist Economic Powers). 1945- Germany is owned by the D.F.C but is then invaded by the S.E.P, splitting the country which was intended to show their might and dominant government type, in retaliation the D.F.C counter attacks by invading Belarus which also splits the country, fighting would continue between the two in till the late 50's and early 60's when nuclear weapons and intercontinental ballistic missiles (ICBMs) become easily mass produced. The battle between the two super pacts are still being fought, but through proxy wars in Asia thus causing the continent to go into turmoil, splitting it north and south. In other parts of the world south as Africa, the region struggles to gain any actual legitimate governments, but the few owned by the super pacts lead the way in technology, making rebellions quiet easy and desirable to the angry people Starting off, we have the D.F.C, they are an alliance that believes in order through freedom, and democracy. These nations include (Listing Majors) The United States, The United Kingdom and her Colonies, France, West Germany, and all of South America. Of course, with the alliance, there must always be enemies. Their counterpart is, the S.E.P, those who believe in order through military law, and the controlling the economy. Their belief is Communism, the base of the USSR. The nations that make up this alliance are, the USSR, Poland, East Germany, Romania, North Vietnam, North China, North Korea, Thailand, Cambodia, (Most of Asia basically), and all the nations East of Libya in Africa and the Middle East (Excluding Israel, and Jordan) The Middle East is a region that is torn over by competing Communist Parties, multiple Coup attempts, and disagreements on Religion. The most common religion is Islam. Islamic radicals in the area have captured the local oil, but the Government was able to recapture most of it. The People of the Middle East don’t know any other life but Communism due to the closing of borders, and the control of information in the Middle East. These disputes endanger most common folk. Their main religions are Islam, and Judaism. In Africa, it’s a different story. The entire region is in turmoil due to half of Africa deciding to accept Communism. The African nations who have decided to accept Communism proclaim they are prospering, but many different rebel groups, and Government attempts to quell these attempts have caused a large divide in the population. The Capitalist part of Africa (Libya and western nations) are more first world now due to their free markets, and Western tradition making it into Africa successfully changing the countries to help. While these countries refrain from joining the D.F.C, or the S.E.P, in the case of a global war so that their nations would survive the impending nuclear war. In Communist Africa, there are two dominant religions, Christianity and Islam, and the same story for Capitalist Africa. In Europe, the story doesn’t change much, but it does much in very certain areas. Mainland Europe has once again been torn by Communism. Communism has been able to get all nations East of Austria, and all countries south of the Czech Republic (Excluding Italy). All of those nations have actively joined the S.E.P, and all other nations have joined D.F.C (Except for some I am about to list). Those who did not join either side include Switzerland, Spain, and the Scandinavian Union. The S.C is a separate, not as armed faction. The S.C includes Denmark, Norway, and Sweden. They are an ICBM Armed, peace loving faction who are just out to prosper, and hopefully not have to fight in the upcoming World War III. They relay heavily on trade to continue their prosperous lifestyle, and without this trade, they would have quickly died out. They trade with both sides of the Iron Curtain, and actively continue to live under a Democratic-Socialist Government. Greece is Greece. Still with a failing economy. After Hitler’s death in WWII, The Reichmark inflated massively, causing an economic crash in Germany, France, Belgium, and Poland. All of these countries were drastically effected by the German economic crash, meaning the US has more involvement in France and Belgium than it would in our timeline. The US monitors close due to both countries being close to anarchy, and their failing economic structure has the cost of not being able to pay for the more expensive units their country needs to stay updated. The US, due to the war, is in a downturn as well. They know another full war would destroy their economy worse than the Great Depression did. After the war, the US cut about two million men from service in the pacific, and made sure Japan couldn’t rearm. Doing this, made Japan venerable from attack, but it will have US support if it is attacked. Western Belarus successfully rebelled against the Soviets with help from the Finnish. They organized their Government to be a more democratic and free market economy, with a more Libertarian lifestyle compared to most Governments with authoritarian agendas. Word says that the Soviets hope to invade again, to regain their lost land, and to prove they’re not as weak as most think. Europe’s main religion is Christianity (Including Catholicism), except for in the USSR where atheism rules supreme, due to Stalin’s personal belief. South America is fully aligned with the goals of the D.F.C. Asia is where it gets complicated. Every country is divided in civil war (Except Indonesia, Japan, and Thailand). Once again we see the same struggle of Commie vs Cappie. Only, in this area, the Communists have the advantage. With Mao breaking free from French rule and declaring the independence of Vietnam, Europe is slowly getting dragged into Asia. A war they cannot afford to have, but the problem is, it is happening. Their only hope is to use proxies against the communist forces. (As in, Modern day strategies against ISIS.) Each civil war is costly in lives, and each civil war destroys resources that both the North American countries and Europe can be using to recover their economies. A person would have to either make a choice, and a risk. Fully invade Asia and secure those resources to help your economy, or let the war happen, lose your allies over there, but slowly recover, safe from attack. Choices like this is why the world is split against the two economic systems. The USSR and Communist China are supporting Communist Countries in their war for independence, and it is hoped that Capitalist countries will support their allies as well. If they do not support their allies (Again) however, you can be seen as weak, and that could put you at a disadvantage at the world stage. Japan, one of the three countries safe from the Communist uprising is under complete US control. After the nuclear bombings on Japan, they surrendered to the US of course, saving millions of Japanese and US Lives, and shortening the war by two years. The Japanese people are fine with the US takeover, as the US is allowing the Japanese people common freedoms that are enjoyed in the United States. Talks are currently undergoing to see if Japan is willing to become the United State’s fifty-first state. If talks do succeed, it would be called “West Tochi.” The only reason the US would want it as a state is to keep tabs on Asia and the USSR. Indonesia and Thailand were able to put up a capable defense to crush their Communist rebellions quickly. The other nations were not so lucky. Asia’s religions include Buddhism, Hinduism, Islam, and in colonies, Chrstianity. This brings us to North America. Canada is allied with the US, and the D.F.C, and the United States is the founder of the D.F.C. Mexico is not allied with them, and is nor against them. Not much information comes out of Mexico, but words are spreading that Mexico is currently dealing with a small group of African Militants that found their way to Mexico in a trade ship and are now preaching Communism throughout the country. If this is the truth, the US will help destroy the Communists, but most likely anger the USSR and other communist countries of Europe. North America is mainly Christian, with Judaism elements. Australia is allied with the D.FC, and so is New Zealand. Australia is in a major downturn due thanks to in 1945, they attempted to launch a large invasion of Korea, attempting to bypass what was left of the Japanese navy. That was a brutal mistake that costed them 2/3 of their attack fleet immediately, and costed over 5.6K lives in total. The Japanese fleet made it away with only three ship losses from the brutal ambush. Australia is no doubt in one of the best places to help quell the Communist rebellions, but due to their economic depression, they cannot. If they were to receive aid from abroad, then they would be able to help, but until then, they can’t do anything. New Zealand is not allied with anyone, and remains an isolationist state. It trades with mostly free countries, but their ships cannot reach the mainland US or South America. They would have to actually either use other country’s ships to trade, or invade some land to help them survive, although this would be looked down on by the D.F.C majorly. Australia is mainly Christian with a few Buddhists. In conclusion, the World is Split in a war against itself. A proxy war in Asia, another Proxy war in Africa, and a full war brewing in Europe. Who will you side with, and who will you support? Written by HansMaxer, RTW Dev. ''''